Under Pressure
by The Raven and the Fox
Summary: An emergency plumbing job at Naruto's penthouse turns into an awkward sexual encounter with a frustrated plumber after Naruto lets his mouth get the better of him. SaiNaru noncon, AU, one-shot PWP. Graphic lemon.


**Title:** Under Pressure

**Summary:** An emergency plumbing job at Naruto's penthouse turns into an awkward sexual encounter with a frustrated plumber after Naruto lets his mouth get the better of him. SaiNaru noncon, AU, one-shot PWP. Graphic lemon.

**Words:** 1583

**Warnings: **This is a one-shot SaiNaru PWP (porn without plot / plot? what plot?) with non-consensual sex. Actually that's about it.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to Kishimoto.

Man I am on a publishing streak this week! I couldn't wait to post this, it made me laugh a lot despite being short and tense.

I think two hours is my record for writing a story. My friend wanted me to write a SaiNaru, and Sai intrigues me. I need to write about him more. Although you can definitely tell that I'm a SasuNaru OTP writer because I kept trying to type Sasuke instead of Sai xD

Thanks to a lulzy friend of mine for supplying witty banter inspiration, as well as ways to make it a lot more interesting and stressful than your typical leaky faucet.

* * *

Naruto awoke to the sound of spraying water. Groggily he rolled himself out of his king-sized bed. He followed the source of the sound out of his penthouse bedroom and into his living room. Then his jaw dropped in shock. His kitchen sink was spraying like a sprinkler, soaking his carpet.

He bounded into the kitchen, then stepped in the growing puddle and slipped, falling on his ass and banging the back of his head against the wall. Cursing, he tried to stop the spray with his hands, but it only kicked up in his face. He spluttered, then grabbed a roll of duct tape from his drawers and sealed the damn thing. It still leaked something terrible, so after mopping up what he could of the floor, drying off, and changing into clean sweatpants, he grabbed the phone book and dialled the emergency plumbing service, his head throbbing.

Twenty minutes later his apartment intercom buzzed. He dragged himself over and let the call through. "This the plumber?"

"Yes, it is."

"Hurry up." He unlocked the lobby door with the push of a button, then opened his front door to wait. Fast though the building's elevator may have been, he was still fifty storeys up and it was in an irritated and frustrated mood that the plumber met him. He wore scuffed black boots and overalls over no shirt at all and carried a toolbox. His skin was paler than porcelain and his short black hair framed a pleasant if not altogether warm smile.

He held out a hand. "I'm Sai. Nice to meet you, Mr. Uzumaki."

"Naruto's fine," he replied stiffly, hesitating before taking the hand. Despite the July heat, even this late into the night, the hand in his was cold; his own tanned skin seemed especially dark in contrast with Sai's alabaster complexion, and Sai's work lent him dirt under his fingernails and skin marked by unknown dark substances, whereas Naruto, living in wealth, was spotless – at least until his skin came in contact with Sai's. He shook Sai's hand and came away with grease stains. As Sai removed his boots, Naruto looked at the marks on his hands and grimaced.

"So, where's the problem, then?" asked Sai, stepping into the apartment (at least his feet were clean).

"My fucking kitchen sink exploded or something," he growled, pointing. "Can you hurry? The carpet's designer."

Sai's smile disappeared. He got to work, opening the cabinet and shining a flashlight in to look closer. "Looks like a pressure problem. I guess we all have them now and then."

"What, your pipes blow up too?"

"No."

"Then stop blabbing and get to work."

Sai did as he was told, though grudgingly. He hated working emergency shifts. Everyone was always so irritated, and they always took it out on him. Well, he had the right to be irritated too, right? He was taking the blame for things that weren't his fault, he was working on a twenty-hour day, he'd spilled his coffee this morning, and he hadn't gotten any in weeks. Now he was fixing a sprung leak at three in the morning for a bitchy, half-naked, blonde rich guy with a hot tan and a look to his eyes that just begged for a good fucking.

"Is it fixed yet?" Naruto asked.

Sai calmly pulled his head out of the cabinet. "It isn't so simple as changing a light bulb, Mr. Uzumaki," he replied, deliberately using Naruto's last name, "although I recall through numerous one-liners that in some circles changing a light bulb is indeed rocket science." He glanced around the circular penthouse.

"Would you shut up and fix the damn thing?" Naruto snapped. "The whole building is gonna flood at this rate."

Sai, however, stood up. He ignored the spraying sink and approached Naruto, who began to feel uncomfortable and backed away. Sai wasn't holding any of his tools, and Naruto was pretty strong – he could probably beat Sai if it came to a fight.

"Mr. Uzumaki," he said, with his politest, fakest smile, "may I inquire as to whether you're accustomed to being a bitch?"

"W-what?" said Naruto, then gasped as the cold glass of his floor-to-ceiling windows hit his bare back.

"Because you seem incredibly practiced, I have to admit." Sai slammed his hands against the glass on either side of Naruto, the distance between their faces closing in. "Perhaps, as an extra service, I might offer to teach you some manners."

"What the hell are you talking ab—" Naruto began, but froze as a thigh pushed purposefully between his legs. "S-Sai!"

"Yes, _Naruto_?" he murmured, lips brushing against his ear.

"Y-you haven't fixed the sink yet," he hissed, scrabbling desperately to maintain his authority, but it was falling away like sand between his fingers. "Get the fuck off of me and do what I'm paying you for."

"Oh, but this is a kind of payment too," said Sai. "After all, your sink's not the only thing under pressure."

His mouth began to roam, a tongue tracing Naruto's defined jawline. His thigh massaged Naruto's groin all the while, and despite the situation Naruto's body refused to reject the attention. He made up for it by grabbing Sai's overalls at the chest and pushing him away vehemently.

"What do you think you're doing?" Naruto spat, raising his fists as Sai closed in again. "If you think you can lay a faggy hand on me, you're gonna—"

Sai put a hand to Naruto's chest and slammed him against the glass, following through with his mouth. He grabbed a handful of blonde hair and pulled Naruto's head back harshly, shoving his tongue into a hot mouth. Naruto tried to bite the intrusion, but his jaw went slack as Sai ground their hips together, pushing his erection against Naruto's. Naruto grunted, flushing from the neck up as he realized his body was ignoring his fury and humiliation. He could still hear the sink dousing his carpet as he grabbed at Sai's torso, trying to push him off. A strap of the overalls came undone; Sai shrugged off the other shoulder, then winced as dull nails bit into the skin at his sides. He redoubled his efforts, the hand on Naruto's chest drifting sideways to brush a nipple, standing at attention from the cold window. Naruto gasped, weakening, and Sai spun him around and pressed him against the window with his whole body, grabbing his wrists and pressing them against the glass. Naruto's fingers pressed into the cold, clear wall; he could see the city moving below in slow-crawling lights.

"Tsk, Naruto," he purred, his voice low in the blonde's ear, "looks like you need some remedial lessons."

"Remedial my ass," growled Naruto.

"Good idea." Sai rolled his hips against Naruto's ass again, then hooked his fingers into his waistband and tugged down his sweats and boxers. He licked his fingers, spit into his hand, and rubbed Naruto's entrance. Naruto shouted out in panic.

"The fuck are you doing—"

"Calm down, Naruto. All I'm going to do is stick my dick in your ass and we'll be through. Quick and easy, alright?"

"You're gonna _what_?"

"I thought I made it clear." Sai stuck a finger in. "Such tension, Naruto. You really need to relieve your stress."

Naruto struggled and writhed, but Sai just pressed harder against his body and dragged his head back to kiss him again as he added a second finger. Naruto was moaning against Sai's mouth; Sai couldn't tell whether it was in pain or pleasure, but at this point he didn't care much. He didn't bother to stretch Naruto much. Removing his fingers, he spit once more, slicked his member, and pushed in.

Naruto gaped, eyes wide, as he was entered. The city spun below as pain exploded in him. A hot, hard body leaned down to mould against his back; a hand reached down to his shaft and began to stroke him. He gritted his teeth, the spider's web of lights blurring as the pain brought tears to his eyes. Then the heat inside him began to pull out, leaving an empty feeling, like a vacuum, until he was thrust into again. Spots of white exploded in his vision. He thought for a second that people were flashing lights from below. His mind reeled as Sai fucked him, cold hands gripping his hips hard enough to bruise, harsh panting in his ear, hot breath, a slick tongue. Sai was relentless; he pounded into Naruto for what seemed like hours until Naruto nearly passed out from the pain. He would have liked to, but instead he was wide awake right up to when Sai came inside him with a groan, his body going rigid above Naruto. He didn't even do him the courtesy of pulling out as he stroked him to an utterly unsatisfying completion. Naruto watched, dazed, as his own seed splattered against the window. Then all was silent but for the heavy breathing and the spray of water.

Sai finally stood up straight, separating from Naruto, wiping hair out of his eyes. "It's no small wonder you talk like a bitch," he said. "You screw like one too."

Naruto's legs gave up on him and he fell in a heap on the ground, exhausted and aching. He twisted around to look up at Sai's stupid fake smile.

"I think the lesson ends here for today," said Sai.

Naruto snorted. "Right. Now go fix the fucking sink."

* * *

Yep, pretty PWP-y. I think my favourite part was when Sai was all "let me whip out ma dick." that's so… Sai.

Not much to say, except that I need sleep. Hope you liked.

R+F


End file.
